


No Albert I Gave Him My Ring

by Yeahharryhasmyheart



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 05:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19222525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeahharryhasmyheart/pseuds/Yeahharryhasmyheart
Summary: It only has 8( words  It is a summary in itself





	No Albert I Gave Him My Ring

Harry knew about Albert and Coops past , their relationship, he knew Albert had been controlling and at times violent. But it was finished Coop was finally over him, he felt that in his heart , he knew Coop loved him now. But just now he was nervous , the three of them in his office , Albert looking predatory and they were his pray. “You’ll come back when your bored with this blithering dumb bell “ Albert hissed . “No Albert” Coop replied “ I gave him my ring “


End file.
